Delta Vee
by wackey
Summary: Voldemorts Final Moments.


Delta Vee

By Wackey

Summery: Final battle with Moldie

With a series of over thirty pops, a snake faced man and his sycophants appeared on the barren shores of the deserted island.

The ugly man looked around and stated screaming. "Where is that brat. Potter said he would be here to negotiate his surrender!"

A blonde haired man and the classic toady came to Voldemort and knelt to kiss the hem of his midnight black robes.

Lucius Malfoy spoke his calming words, or so he hoped. He really didn't want to be hit with a Cruciatus again. "My Lord, This is where he said he would be. He wanted this to happen here at Azkaban. I don't know where he is, My Lord."

The rat faced man next to Malfoy cringed. He knew what was coming.

"Wormtail, you idiot! This probably your fault! Crucio!" Voldemort kept the pain curse on his silver handed servant for a full five minutes. Poor Peter just screamed and screamed.

A moron's moron shuffled up to his lord and crawled the last few meters. "Ma Lord. Dere is somting jous should see. I do' know what it is. Is some kinda box wit glass in da front."

"Crabbe, you are stupider then your father, Crucio!" One more Death Eater was screaming on the hard ground. "Now, show it to me you imbecile!"

The confused Crabbe, mainly because he didn't know what an imbecile was, directed his snake lords attention to a television set on a pedestal near the gate to the Azkaban fortress.

Old snake lips asked his catamites "What is this? It looks like a Muggle device. Why is it here?"

The television lit up with an image that enraged the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was on the screen looking at him. "Now please don't blast the tele. I am no where around, but I thought you might want to see a show I had a hand in."

"By the Gods of Chaos, I will destroy you Potter!" the infuriated Voldemort howled at the picture of his arch enemy.

"Now Tommy, is that any way to speak to the man that is ending this little war we have going? By the way, you and your Death Munchers are the only ones on the island. Oh, and don't bother trying to leave. I have put up Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards. I learned a lot about Muggle technology the last few years. Now just watch the show. It is a live broadcast from the American Muggle government agency called NASA. Have fun!"

With that, Harry's picture disappeared from the tele.

A split image of a room with Muggles and a funny pointed object floating showed up on the screen.

A voice began to speak from the box. "This is John Wilkes, reporting from NASA mission control where we are at 'T Minus' 10 minutes to the launch of the newest space craft to grace the skies above our green Earth. The 'Delta Vee'."

"The engines for this new craft are the most powerful man has ever conceived of. According to the engineers, this new ship will accelerate at unheard of speeds. Let's listen in as the final count down commences" the newsman reported from the glowing screen.

"Mission Control to ISS. Status of 'Delta Vee'."

"ISS to Mission control. All systems are green. Remote launch in 'T Minus 9 minutes."

"Roger that ISS. Commence final checklist."

"Copy control. Sending checklist to 'Delta Vee'…NO GO! NO GO! NO GO! Computer failure, she has locked us out! ABORT! ABORT!"

"Control to ISS! NO GO on Abort! Destruct! Go Destruct!"

"Crap! ISS TO Control! All command is gone! She is not accepting destruct! She's rotating on her long axis! OOH SHIT!!!"

"Control to ISS. Say Status!"

"ISS to Control. 'Delta Vee' is now pointed and locked at the Earth. We are only getting the telemetry back! No response to any commands!"

"Control to ISS. What is her heading?"

"ISS to Control. Checking. 30 Seconds. Triangulation coming up. Got it. Heading looks to be right at a small island north-east of Scotland. Sending Location now."

"Control to ISS. We got it. Checking now. Confirmed. Heading is confirmed. Closest inhabited area is 204 kilometres away. Coastal village. Contacting British authorities. They are going to get hit with a tidal wave. Hard."

"ISS to Control. Switching to external view. Count down increasing. She is ready to launch. What is the impact going to be like Control?"

"Control to all stations. Our engineers are estimating a probable impact of 30 Megatons. On launch, the 'Delta Vee' will attain point two five 'cee'. Telemetry shows 'T Minus' one minute to ignition."

"Control to ISS. Brits say closest inhabitants have already evaced. Big storm in area prevented them from staying."

"10"

"9"

Harry's voice sounded from the speakers at that time. "Say good by Tommy. I LOVE COMPUTER HACKING!"

"2"

"1"

"Ignition!"

BOOOOOM!!!!!


End file.
